Hope On The Rocks/Issue 64
This is Issue 64 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "And Counting". This issue is Kevin-centric. 602, And Counting “Damnit!” I hear Chad muttering as he reloads his rifle. I’m not sure, but I think it’s an ordinary hunting rifle. I don’t want to spend time checking it out. I insert a new bullet in the rifle, and aim for one of the guards, standing behind one of the three cars, now parked in front of the gate. I usually don’t like killing people, but again who does? The bullet goes right through his brain, and I now only see three or four more guards. Hard to tell when you’re down in a ditch. “I’ll count to three.” I yell, so the others can hear it over the gunfire. “On three, Chad and Texas follow me! Doug, Peter, Ridley, go right after.” “Allright.” Doug yells. I swallow hard, and take a deep breath. I swing the rifle over my shoulder, and pull out my 9mm pistol. “One!” I yell. I look around. I see how badly these people want to free their friends. That’s not only friendship, that’s more than that. I’d wish I could be a part of it, but I can’t. Not after I lied to them. “Two!” These guys will never trust me if I tell them. Of course, I could just keep my past a secret, pretend like I actually was in the military. “Three!” And we run. I can’t see them, but I know Chad and Texas are behind me. I run towards the cars, avoiding a bullet. I raise the pistol, aiming at the nearest guard. I fire, and the guard drops down, dead. “Stay back!” A guard that just appeared in front of the gate yells. He is a big man with beard, aiming a pistol at me. He drops down dead, and I just run towards the gate. We get behind the nearest trailer to catch our breath. Doug, Ridley and Peter are running towards the gate now. “Oh, man.” Texas says exhausted. “I killed someone, man. That’s just wrong.” “Hey.” Chad says, placing his hand on Texas’ shoulder. “It’s allright. Nobody blames you.” “Well.” Texas says with a fake laugh. “I blame myself.” I see two black men running towards the gate. I aim my pistol at them, and fire, killing both of them within seconds. “He’s right, y’know.” I say, getting up, ready to run to the next trailer. “What?” Chad says, also getting up. “What we’re doing; it’s wrong.” With these words, I move towards the next trailer, headed to the basement in the other end of the trailerpark. I spot three, maybe four guards, running towards the gate. That means we have to hurry if we don’t want to be seen. “How many guards are here?” Texas asks as he and Chad join me behind this yellow trailer. “Bobby Lunar said they were around fourty men here.” I say. I didn’t want to tell them before we went to this war. That would just have frigthened them. “What?” Texas says, obviusly surprised. “Fourty? Oh, man, we are dead.” “Relax.” I say, slowly moving towards the next trailer. “We can do this.” As I move towards the next trailer, I hear people running behind it. While raising my pistol to get ready for them, I quickly take a look around; behind us are the gate, where we can’t go. In front of us are a bunch of guards. Our only chance is to enter a trailer. So that’s my plan. “Follow me.” I say, running towards the next trailer. A white, nice looking one. I open the door, and quickly enter. Chad and Texas follow, and just in time; the guards run past the trailer. “Hey!” A voice says from the other end of the trailer. A long haired man shows himself. “Who are you?” I say, pointing my pistol at the man. “I’m Alan. Who are you?” Deaths *Unnamed guards Credits *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Kevin Gardner *Peter Armstrong *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Alan Locker *Unnamed guards Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues